gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis 3
Nemesis 3 is a 1988 computer game, developed and published by Konami exclusively for the MSX platform. It was released as Nemesis 3: The Eve of Destruction in Europe and as Salamander II in Korea. The game is part of the long running Gradius Series of side-scrolling shooters and is a spin-off to Nemesis 2. It is the second game of the series to be released for the MSX only after Nemesis 2. In terms of the story; the game is a sequel to Gradius, Nemesis 2, and Salamander. This game is not related to Gradius III or Gradius II. This game is also not related to the Gameboy series that has game named Nemesis released in the early 90's. Story The game takes place almost 200 years after the crisis with Dr. Venom and James Burton has died in the year 6718. The Vic Viper is replaced by a new ship called the Vixen (4 classes); piloted by a direct descendant of James: David Burton and his AI Gaudie. Weapons and Items The game retains several of the new weapons introduced in Nemesis 2 and adds additional weapons. This time however, instead of going into the core of a defeated boss, you have to find secret items inside of the stage. Additionally, there are several items that you need to get in order to progress. Each item you get treats you to a minor cutscene showing it being installed. This is the only game in the Gradius series which visibly keeps track of the number of speed boosts. The extra weapons and items are listed below: *Weapons **Meteor Laser - An upgrade to the Laser that makes it more powerful and wider. (Only accessible to Vixen 1) **Twinkle Laser - An upgrade to the Laser that makes it more powerful and wider. (Only accessible to Vixen 2) **Fire Blaster - An upgrade to the Laser, this weapon shoots a short range but very powerful blast of fire. Think flamethrower. (Only accessible to Vixen 3 and 4) **Screw Laser - Another upgrade to the Laser that makes it very powerful and wide. (Only accessible to Vixen 1 and 2) **Extend Blaster - Upgraded version of Fire Blaster. This weapon shoots out two rows of Fire Blaster. The range remains the same, but power is doubled. (Only accessible to Vixen 3) **Vector Laser - Unlike the powerup, this one shoots a more powerful version of the Ripple. (Only accessible to Vixen 4) **Up Laser - Shoots a wide beam above Vixen. It's more effective than Double and works with the Laser. **Down Laser - Shoots a wide beam below Vixen. This weapon replaces both the Up Laser and Missiles, so it is not as good as the Up Laser. **Down Double - Like Double except shoots downward? **Missile Hawk - An upgrade to the Missile, this one is able to climb up hills. **Photon Hawk - An upgrade to the Photon Missile, this one travels along the ground and penetrates and destroys any enemy it hits. It is able to climb up hills. **Guided Missiles - Another upgrade to the Missile, this makes your missiles home in on enemies and move fast. **''Galactic Laser'' - This one is a powerup and shoots a very, very wide beam directly ahead. Lasts one shot. Needed in Stage 10 to destroy a wall. Actually this weapon can destroy any wall or background object when equipped permanently by using improper methods like ROM hacking. *Items **Time Map Piece 1 - Found in Stage 5. Needed to continue to Stage 9. **Time Map Piece 2 - Found in Stage 7. Needed to continue to Stage 9. **Time Map Piece 3 - Found in Stage 8. Needed to continue to Stage 9. **Item Radar - Allows you to see where hidden items are located. Found in Stage 9. (This is also unlockable via code.) **Extra Shield System - Needed to get the good ending. Found in Stage 10. Stages Bosses Stage 1: Pheonix Stage 2: Plant Eye Stage 3: Wormhole Area Stage 4: Tetran, Abandon Warship, Misfit Warship, Big Core Stage 5: Mecha Moai Stage 6: Intruder, Needle Diamond Stage 7: Desert Worm Stage 8: Organic Core Stage 9: Shadow Gear Stage 10: Gofer's Warship(Front), Gofer's Warship Stage 11: Gofer II Secrets The following commands will enable special cheats. There is no sound to show they worked. F1 F I N D Enter F1 - Get the Item Radar F1 G O O D Enter F1 - Harder Game F1 H A R D Enter F1 - Easier Game F1 E X T E N D (or E X P A N D) Enter F1 - Double Shield Durability External links *http://dynamo.geol.msu.ru/msx/nemesis3.html Information about stage select *http://www.generation-msx.nl/cheats/map/nemesis3.png Map of whole game by Fabio Albergaria Category:Games